Bracer Phoenix
|image = |caption = |givename = |nicknames = "The Shanghai Shield"@PacificRim - "Bracer Phoenix is battle ready" - February 25, 2018 |launch = November 1, 2025 |class = Mark-5 |status = Destroyed''Pacific Rim: Uprising'' |height = 232 ft, 7.68 in (70.91m) |weight = 2,128 tons |equip = Conn-Pod ChamberBracer Phoenix Blueprints, Gunner Pod |operating = |energy = |weapon = Vortex Cannon, Anti-Kaiju Missile Launcher, M-19 Morning Star |body = Mobile Artillery |powermove = |pilot = Viktoriya Malikova Ou-Yang Jinhai Amara Namani |kaiju = |appearances = Pacific Rim: Uprising |noncanon = Pacific Rim Uprising: The Junior Novel, Pacific Rim Uprising: Official Novelization |design = }} Bracer Phoenix is a Mark-5 Jaeger. It was one of the oldest Jaegers from the later generation that remained in active combatFollowing the end of the Kaiju War before its destruction in 2035. Official Description History Early Combat History Bracer Phoenix is a Mark-5 Jaeger, launched on November 1, 2025. Presumably based in China, primarily, Bracer Phoenix earned the nickname "The Shanghai Shield". Pacific Rim: Uprising Bracer Phoenix is deployed into the city of MegaTokyo to fight the newly Breached Category IV and V Kaiju, Hakuja, Shrikethorn, and Raijin. Bracer Phoenix works with Gipsy Avenger to fight Raijin, and during the course of the battle, Raijin knocks Gipsy Avenger across the city, forcing Bracer Phoenix to duck out of the Jaeger's way as it sails over its body. While Gipsy Avenger recovers, Bracer Phoenix fires a missile barrage at Raijin, but the attack does little to harm the Category V Kaiju. Raijin attacks Bracer Phoenix, knocking the Jaeger into several buildings. Saber Athena calls for assistance when Shrikethorn begins to move against it. Viktoriya Malikova enters the Gunner Pod, and Bracer Phoenix fires on Shrikethorn with its Vortex Cannons, keeping it from away from Saber Athena. Hakjuka attempts to attack it from behind, but the rotating Conn-Pod allows Viktoriya fire on the Kaiju from behind without rotating the entire body of the Jaeger. When the Rippers force the three Kaiju into a fusion to create a bigger and stronger Kaiju, Bracer Phoenix and the other Jaegers are knocked down by a shockwave attack triggered by the Mega-Kaiju's roar. The Mega-Kaiju destroys Saber Athena and Guardian Bravo during the battle, leaving only Bracer Phoenix and Gipsy Avenger standing. Thinking fast, Bracer uses Titan Redeemer's M-19 Morning Star on the Kaiju and breaks off part of one of its horns. Retracting the weapon, Bracer Phoenix prepares to attack with the Morning Star again, when the Mega-Kaiju bites down on its chest and begins tearing it away. Its pilots, Ou-Yang Jinhai, Amara Namani and Viktoriya, are forced to eject from Bracer Phoenix as its body is torn apart. Features Like Valor Omega, Bracer Phoenix is a heavily armored Mark-5 Jaeger. The oldest of the Jaegers, its "squat and rugged" armor design was designed for maximum protection and resembles a . It's set up with a three-pilot rig similar to the Mark-4 Jaeger Crimson Typhoon. Bracer Phoenix's pilot rig makes it unique among its successors, the Mark-6 Jaegers. The range of free movement provided by Bracer Phoenix's weapon setup allows its pilots to move from the Conn-Pod into the Gunner Pod where the pilot can arm the Vortex Cannons. Bracer Phoenix's Vortex Cannons can inflict major damage to Kaiju but are hazardous to the surrounding environment. The Gunner Pod was designed to swivel and move independent of the Jaeger's overall movement, allowing it to attack from the front and the rear.The Art and Making of Pacific Rim: Uprising Additionally, Bracer Phoenix is armed with Anti-Kaiju Missile Launchers, and later, following the destruction of Titan Redeemer, Bracer Phoenix was retrofitted with the M-19 Morning Star weapon. Kaiju Killed :The following is a roster of named Kaiju defeated by Bracer Phoenix, assisted or on its own. Trivia *Bracer Phoenix is the second named Jaeger with a three-pilot system after Crimson Typhoon. *In a promotional video for the official twitter account for Pacific Rim: Uprising, Bracer Phoenix is referred to as "She". *Bracer Phoenix was originally designed to be an older Mark Jaeger. *The Gunner Pod was largely inspired by the gunner's chair in the , and the movements of a in a western. *Visual Effects Supervisor Peter Chiang nicknamed Bracer Phoenix "The Jaeger". "Operation Desert Storm" is often used as an alternate name for the Gulf War. Gallery }} References ja:ブレーサー・フェニックス Category:Mark-5 Category:Pacific Rim: Uprising Category:Jaegers (Uprising) Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Destroyed